Chatroulette: Stalker in the Network
by FanRubius
Summary: Luka solía vivir normal, hasta que conoce a Hatsune Miku; quien cree haber entablado una amistad con la peli rosa. ¿Podrá Luka sobrevivir a los constantes acosos que realizará Miku por atraer su atención? ¿Luka descubrirá el verdadero secreto oculto detrás de todos los Vocaloids?
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche muy hermosa en la playa, la luna llena brillaba con mucha euforia después de haber esperado tanto para que llegue su turno de ser la protagonista después de un largo día de calor gracias al Sol, y muchos adolescentes enloquecidos en la playa festejaban pues unos DJ muy conocidos estaban de gira en la gran ciudad de Japón y si estaban allí ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo? Y ¿Quiénes eran esos DJ? Nada más ni nada menos que Skrillex, Armin van Buuren, Tiesto, Deadmau5 y el legendario Avicii, por su puesto todos estaban enloquecidos escuchando como retumbaban con sus mezclas que enamoraron al mundo; muchos fanáticos que gritaban

-¡Vuelvan más seguido a Japón, los amamos!- Mientras que los representantes de los DJ se reían por lo bajo

-``Solo nos habíamos quedado sin combustible para el bus; pero hacer unos cuántos yenes por unos adolescentes que los aman… no es mala idea´´- se reían pensando en los millones que se hacían solo porque no tenían dinero a mano para pagar combustible. Pero bueno, también los que asistieron para ver a sus DJ favoritos la pasaron bien, entre ellos estaba yo que festejé hasta muy tarde… pero que me retiré antes de que el espectáculo terminara; era viernes así que podía levantarme a la hora que me pareciera… ¡Y además estaba a los inicios de las vacaciones de verano!

En otras palabras… ¡Libertad, carajo!, seguí el camino hasta subir al autobús que me llevaba directo a casa… no había mucha gente, solo dos ancianos, una madre y un hijo pequeño, una adolescente de coletas, el chofer y por supuesto yo. Todo avanzaba tranquilo, hasta que en una parada subió un hombre con una gorra y encapuchado, el hombre entonces sacó un arma blanca y amenazó a los pasajeros

-¡Denme su dinero y no les haré daño!- decía el hombre, el chofer disimuladamente trató de tomar el walking talking de la radio para llamar a la policía, pero el agresor se dio cuenta y cortó los cables del radio, volviéndolo totalmente inútil. Más con la zona que estaban pasando, una villa despreocupada, que si uno de los hijos de los vecinos estuviese en problemas. No moverían un dedo para salvarle.

Pero en ese momento hubiera sido bueno que les echaran una mano a los pasajeros asustados

-¿¡Y bien!?- decía reacio el hombre -¿¡No van a entregarme su dinero!?- el hombre tomó al pequeño niño arrancándolo de las manos de su madre -¡Denme el dinero o el niño muere!- los ancianos se asustaron, la madre del pequeño rogaba que no le hiciera daño, la adolescente de coletas estaba igual de asustada, pero yo solo pude ver la escena sin dar crédito a lo que veía y el niño solo lloraba de miedo. Pero, por arte de magia, el hombre cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrante y el niño aprovechó para regresar hacia su madre; ¿Qué había pasado? La chica de coletas le dio una hostia más grande que la humanidad de ese hombre pudo haber sentido en su puta vida

-¿Así que te gusta molestar a los demás?- decía la chica, atrayendo mi atención

-Tú… me las pagarás- dijo el hombre y de una patada la tumbó al suelo del autobús, apuntándole con el arma blanca que portaba a punto de rebanarle el cuello frente a todos; pero de milagro yo hice mi movimiento y pateé la cara del hombre mareándolo y como acto final le quité el arma de sus manos y llamé a la policía.

Los oficiales arrestaron al hombre y todos fuimos obligados a bajar del bus. Cuando me disponía a ir de regreso a casa, la misma chica de coletas me sorprendió agradeciéndome que le haya salvado el pellejo

-No. Gracias a ti; fue muy… valiente lo que hiciste- le dije – De no haber sido que estabas en el bus, hubiéramos acabado todos muertos- la chica solo ahogó una risita

-De hecho, también estoy impresionada. Pero gracias de todos modos- dijo la misteriosa chica y me extendió la mano la cual recibí –Soy Hatsune Miku. Muy bien, debo irme- me dijo antes de que le dijera mi nombre, ¿Qué clase de gente hace eso? Digo, es una extraña para mí y para ella yo soy una extraña también, ¿Por qué me daría un dato personal sin pedirme uno a cambio? Bueno,… ¿Qué más da? Al menos no voy a tener problemas…

Al día siguiente, como es mi costumbre, encendí la PC y me conecté a una página web para ``trollear´´ a las personas en una especie de video conferencia… pero lo que iba a presenciar iba a aterrarme

-¡Hola, de nuevo!- decía una conocida peliacua

-¿Otra vez tú?- decía con algo de sorpresa… y ¿miedo?

-Pues sí, ¿A quién esperabas? ¿Al Papa?- decía en broma -¿O ya te olvidaste mi nombre?

-Eh no, no… eh, Hatsu…-

-Hatsune Miku- decía la chica, no parecía molesta, por suerte –como eres de olvidadiza, yo si te recuerdo…- ``Megurine Luka´´ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que me conozca? ¿Le habré jugado una broma alguna vez?

-Disculpa… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- me atreví a preguntarle, pero eso solo la acalló un poco, hasta que por fin volvió a reaccionar

-¿No lo sabes?, bueno no puedo decírtelo de todos modos…- me dijo haciéndome empezar a enfadar – pero lo que puedo decirte es que estoy por entrar a tu casa- y efectivamente la chica entró a mi casa, derribando la puerta haciéndome sobresaltar de mi asiento; alejándome con temor de donde estaba

-¿¡Qué!?- grité con mucho temor, no iba a enfrentarme a esa chica… pues pateó una puerta y salió sin rasguño alguno

-Es… un secreto…- decía con una imborrable sonrisa-… Megurine san- ¿De dónde había salido esa chica? No lo sé, pero lo que se… es que sea quien sea… en verdad me daba mala leche…

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

****_Si te gustó, déjale un review y hazme saber lo viste. Puedes darme además algunas sugerencias para fics sobre parejas que te interesen y dale a favoritos y mantente alerta para la continuación de ``Chatroulette: Stalker in the Network´´_


	2. El miedo en primera persona

**Muy buenas ashjadjfhjf del Señor, aquí dejo el capítulo 2 del fanfic mas odiado de todos… ¡Chatroulette: Stalker in the Network! Fuck yeah MADAFAKAS**

**Agradezco los review de:**

** .On: Usteeeeh… Usteeeeh… Aquí le dejo el siguiente capitulo pa` que se culturice un poquito…**

**ReinerRubin-desuka: Holaaa! Pos aquí está el siguiente capítulo ¡Negitoro para ti, SENSEI!**

**Cami-rin-chan: Créame, por más que mande a Luka a un universo alterno llena de aliens y niggas asesinos con poderes de saiyajin Miku nunca dejará de seguirla… AMÉN**

**HorrorRPG: Bueno, aunque no haya visto un comentario tuyo (lo cual me extraña) necesitaba ponerte en esta lista, pues me apoyaste en mis tres primeras historias así que lo justo es que te lo devuelva haciéndote un ``homenaje´´ en estos agradecimientos :3**

**KagamineIkumi: ¿Cómo olvidarme de ti? Al igual que horrorRPG, también estuviste presente en los comentarios y pues, aquí te doy un cálido homenaje.**

**Hiyoki: Fuiste la primera en comentar en mi primer fic ``UNIVERSITARIA PERVERTIDA´´ (sep, le cambie el nombre) así que aquí te doy un gran homenaje.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Empezemoooooooooooo *toma una bocada de aire y sigue, ooooooooooooooos**

**BAJO MISMO TECHO CON UNA ACOSADORA**

No salía de mis cavidades, ¿Qué hacía esa chica aquí?, y lo más perturbador es ¿Cómo carajo sabía mi nombre?, no me atreví a hablar pues si decía algo, ¿Qué me respondería? ¿Qué es mi hermana perdida o que es una especie de ``yo del futuro´´? ¡Ay, no sé! Pero sabía que la respuesta no sería nada agradable

-Piensas demasiado-dijo Miku cabizbaja - ¿Acaso tienes algo importante que solo quieres guardártelo para ti?- tragué forzadamente, no era nada común este tipo de situaciones

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije, a lo que me respondió con una señal de `` ¿Qué?´´ haciéndome repetir la pregunta –Ya sabes lo que dije, no te hagas la graciosa conmigo- le dije conteniendo mi enojo, lo que no me funcionó

-Ah, tranquila. Solo vine porque quería que almorzáramos juntas- dijo con una sonrisa ¿Triste? ¡A la mierda todo esto, solo quiero que me deje en paz! –arreglaré tu puerta luego, solo quiero saber que quieres de cenar- me dijo, ¿comida, de una extraña? No gracias, preferiría comer en un estacionamiento mugroso a que una posible asesina serial me alimente

-Mira, no quiero cenar contigo, ni siquiera te conozco… ¿Podrías irte?-le die en tono cortante, a lo que me negó…uf, que fastidio

-¿Luka chan no quiere comer?- me dijo la Hatsune acercándose a mi –Morirá de hambre ni nadie la consiente- me abrazó, esa pequeña bastarda me abrazó… por dios, odio el contacto físico ¡Lo odio más que a los teletubbies! Pero por fortuna fue corto

-Ugh… entonces hazme un poco de atún con patatas fritas- le dije, en realidad si quería comer eso… bueno, creo que le saqué algo de provecho.

Ya era la hora de almorzar… por fin.

Comimos sin charla, pues le dije que me incomodaba hablar mientras comía, por suerte me lo entendió ¿Tan loca estaba? ¡Yo estaría ofendida!

-¿Hasta qué hora planeas quedarte?- pregunté desinteresadamente

-De hecho, voy a vivir aquí contigo- me dijo así de rápido, sin rodeos, explicaciones, nada. VA A QUEDARSE AQUÍ. Casi escupo la bebida que tenía en la boca, pero me contuve, por suerte… no vaya a ser que quiera limpiarme con su lengua ¡ESO SERÍA RARO!-Bueno, voy a traer el postre…- dijo la chica y se retiró de la cocina, ¿A dónde estará ese postre y por qué no estaba en la cocina?, me dio igual pues salí en sumo silencio para esconderme en el sótano de mi casa, allí había una puerta, la abrí y me escondí en un casillero, muy grande… pero a diferencia de otros sitios mejores donde esconderme, elegí el que menos sospechoso se veía. Pude oír como Miku se preguntaba donde me hallaría, y de ahí no pude volver a oír más…

¡Hasta que oí que bajaba por las escaleras! Y una vez más, la siguiente puerta del sótano fue derrumbada

-`` ¿Qué tiene esa chica con las puertas? ¿Discriminación o qué pedo?´´- pensé con miedo, pues oí que se acercaba hacía mí…

-Marco…- decía

-`` Polo´´- respondí en mi mente, no quería que me encontrara, ¡Qué haría si me encontraba! ¡Lo que sea menos algo sano!

-Bah, no hay ningún lindo gatito por aquí…- dijo por última vez y se fue… dejando un ambiente de misterio único, pensando ¿Debería salir o me quedaré aquí…?

-¡Aquí estás!- dijo Miku sorprendiéndome abriendo bruscamente la puerta del casillero -¿Por qué no me dijiste qué jugábamos a las escondidas? ¡Amo jugar a las escondidas!- ¿Escondidas? Bueno, mientras que no me mate está bien

-Ah, no lo sabía… pensaba que conocías mis tradiciones, ya sabes… jugar ``Escondidas´´ - le dije con inseguridad

-Entonces, ven- dijo tomándome de la mano apretándomela casi partiendo mis huesos –te tengo algo especial- ¿Especial? ¡Noooooooooo! ¿Qué hice Dios? Me trajo de regreso a la cocina y me dio un postre el cual rechacé

-Vamos, come- dijo con una infantil sonrisa

-No, entiende- le dije con enfado

-¡Come, mierda, no me hagas dártelo a la fuerza!- me dijo sin respetar el `` no dármelo a la fuerza´´, tuve que masticar ese postre, un delicioso chocolate de bombón, no me fiaba al principio pero estaba rico… hasta que me sentí mareada. Me levante tambaleante de la silla; veía doble y que todo se me venía sobre mi…

-¿Qué… t-tenía… ese…d-dul…ce?- dije por última vez antes de caer desmayada.

Pasaron no sé cuantas horas, pero me imagino que muchas, pues desperté de noche y con una resaca nivel Dios

-Ugh…- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una nota?... Síp, efectivamente la chica me estaba sacando de mis casillas -¿¡Qué!?- Pero nada de esto me gustaba, la nota demostraba su verdadera demencia

``Luka chan:

Prepárate para correr por tu vida, se que vas a despertar en la noche, así que a partir de que te despiertes, activaré una bomba que estallará en dos horas… si logras encontrarla y desactivarla a tiempo tu ganas, pero si no lo haces, prepárate para sufrir agonía de unos gases tóxicos… Debes de ser una experta, pues me dijiste que en tu casa era tradición jugar a las escondidas. Por cierto, ya no estás en casa, estás junto en una habitación de un manicomio abandonado… Buena suerte

Miku Hatsune ´´

Este ya era mi fin, si no encontraba la bomba… moriría en el intento. Maldita Hatsune Miku, ojalá hubiese dejado que muriera en manos de ese ladrón en el autobús.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius) _**

**_ ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Van a matarme? Porque si es así de lunes a viernes en las mañanas no me hagan daño, pues tengo escuela. Después a la tardecita sí, pero antes de que me maten quiero que sepan… que quiero que me inviten a una cena romántica y luego sigan con su plan macabro…_**

**_ Deja tu review si te gustó y hazme saberlo, me da muchas ganas de hacer fics después de haber leído unos review de los autores y algunos lectores anónimos. Sigan al tanto de ``Chatroulette: Stalker in the Network´´ porque se viene el capitulo 3: Los juegos del hambre con la acosadora  
_**

**_Nos leemos luego criaturita del Señor _**


	3. Los Juegos del Hambre con la Acosadora

No me creí capaz de pensar esto, pero ya había llegado mi hora de morir. Pero, ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡Tengo que intentar encontrar la bomba y acabar con esta locura!, me levanté de la cama. Por suerte donde me hallaba parecía un lugar seguro; pero de lo poco que conocí de Miku no podría decir que estaba todo seguro.

Salí de la habitación, con mucha cautela. No quería que de repente se me apareciera y volviera a sedarme. Cerré la puerta de la habitación a mis espaldas y noté que el pasillo era extenso con muchas otras habitaciones, entré a la primera a mi izquierda, notando que había una silla, solo eso. Ni siquiera una ventana

-``Esto sí que es aterrador´´- pensé, luego fui a inspeccionar otra habitación y era lo mismo. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora?, no me pondré a inspeccionar cada habitación para ver sillas, sería ridículo.

Bueno, seguí mi camino por los pasillos, hasta dar con un living, por fin… algo que no sea solo sillas. Me senté en una de los sillones, y mantuve la mirada en algo extraño, no sé que era… pero me hipnotizó… hasta que me di cuenta que en realidad… ¡Era Miku!... la seguí hasta una habitación oscura, pues me observaba desde el pasillo así que supuse que en una de las habitaciones había algo que debía haber registrado.

Vi a esa maldita chica esconderse en una habitación, por suerte vi cual era y entré. Pero para mi sorpresa… ya no estaba, solo había una silla con un peluche y una nota pegada, cogí la nota y la leí

``Luka chan:

Vas avanzando, encuentra la salida de la habitación, en cuanto la encuentres sigue adelante y te llevará a tu próxima. En cuanto la encuentres, se te aumentará media hora de la bomba, pues me parece divertido este juego.

Miku Hatsune ´´

La puerta se cerró con violencia, haciéndome sobresaltar. Y escuché como alguien le ponía cerradora. Dejándome en una habitación vacía

-¿Buscar la salida?- me dije -¿Y dónde estará?- empecé a inspeccionar la habitación; hasta darme con que había una compuerta que posiblemente estaba conectada a un ducto. Pero el problema es que estaba muy alto… -¡Ah, claro!- me dije mirando a la silla -¡Para eso está!- acomodé la silla bajo la compuerta ayudándome a subir y así abrir la compuerta.

El ducto que había era muy oscuro, y sinceramente era frío y espantoso, pero no veo otra salida. Seguí el camino oscuro hasta dar con una rejilla, la abrí y pasé sobre ella cayendo hacía un colchón. Entrando a otra habitación

-Bienvenida, hija mía…- dijo una voz masculina, me asusté y me di vuelta, dándome cuenta que había un chico tras de unas puertas de rejas –Ya estás cerca, la verdad se debe revelar ante ti… yo lo sé, el ``Amo´´ me lo dijo. Me dijo que nuestro mesías estaba cerca, y que nos liberaría de nuestra corrupta prisión- dijo el hombre

-¿Quién es exactamente ese mesías?- dije desinteresadamente… pero sin bajar la guardia

-Me dijo que tendría cabello rosa y ojos con determinación única, también dijo que debía proteger tu caminar; pues aquí también ronda gente de la que ni en tus pesadillas más oscuras te has encontrado…- el hombre era peli azul, tenía unas ropas bastante abrigadas, una bufanda azul, una linterna y un rosario – Sígueme- dijo abriéndome la puerta –Te llevaré hacia donde debes ir- como último acto, salió corriendo, obligándome a perseguirlo.

Corrí, corrí. Sin detenerme. Hasta que llegamos a un salón parecido a un salón de baile

-El Amo me pidió que solo te trajera hasta aquí- dijo el sujeto y me entregó una llave con unas cadenas –Toma. Esta llave te llevará a tu destino. No puedes perderla, o de lo contrario morirás como los demás- dijo y salió corriendo lejos del salón de baile. Me extrañaba gente como esas, parecía un santurrón pues hablaba como un sacerdote.

Encontré por fin una salida del salón de baile, entré por allí dándome cuenta que habían otros dos seres detrás de unas puertas de rejas. Esta vez me daba mala vibra, pues tenían las ropas rasgadas y un poco de sangre y algunos manchones en sus cabellos, parecían idénticos, ambos rubios

-Eh, mira quien decidió salir del agujero…- decía la chica – Es la, eh… ratoncita de Miku chan-

-Oh sí, mira que sorpresa que nos la hayamos topado…- decía el chico

-¿Quiénes sois ustedes?- les dije con algo de inseguridad

-¿¡Eh!? Mira, Len… puede hablar- dijo la chica echándose a reír maléficamente

-Creíamos que te había comido la lengua el gato;… pero ya que la conservas dinos… ¿A qué se debe tú… inesperada visita?- dijo el chico, al parecer llamado Len

- ¿Ustedes vinieron a ayudarme?- los chicos compartieron miradas cómplices, me parecía que su respuesta iba a ser negativa

-No. Pero se nos pidió que no te hiciéramos daño; ese tal santurrón de Shion con su aburrida… cháchara bíblica, nos dijo el muy infeliz, que no te arrancáramos las extremidades- dijo la chica asustándome un poco -¡Eh, no seas descortés! Mira que te hacemos un favor;… mi nombre es Rin Kagamine y el es Len, mi hermano- dijo la chica señalando al rubio a su lado

- Desgraciadamente te veías deliciosa,… hace mucho que Miku chan no nos trae una merienda que se viera tan sabrosa- dijo Len, aunque de manera simple, sin perversión por lo visto

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No hacerme daño? ¿¡ESO ES TODO!?- les dije ya con mi enfado hasta la cabeza, los chicos solo se atrevieron a reír

-Bueno;… ya cállate, te daremos una ayuda si nos haces un favor- dijo Len

-¿Qué clase de favor?- les dije

-No le dirás a Mei chan que te ayudamos;… si cumples con el trato nosotros cumpliremos también- dijo Rin extendiendo su mano -¿De acuerdo?- yo asentí estrechando mi mano

-¡Genial!- dijo Len abriéndome la puerta de rejas –Entra por aquí, no te lastimaremos… cielos que no nos tienes confianza- dijo con una sonrisa jovial

- Entonces, por parte de nuestro trato. Ve hacía la izquierda, y encontrarás un pasillo, sigue derecho y verás una puerta a tu derecha, entras y verás que hay un cartel que dirá ``cuarto de lavandería´´, te subes al montacargas y te llevará al sótano- dijo Rin

- Kaito Shion te habrá dado una llave, así que en cuanto estés en el sótano, usa la llave en uno de los ascensores… y bueno, lo siento pero después de eso no sé que hay… supongo que te lleva a los pisos superiores… no lo sé, pero mantente alerta- dijo Len.

Me despedí de los gemelos aterradores, al parecer eran accesibles cuando tenían tratos justos. Como sea, hice todos los pasos que Rin me dijo, hasta que llegué a un cuarto donde efectivamente había un cartel que decía ``Cuarto de lavandería´´. Pero antes de subir al montacargas, oí unos pasos…

Me escondí detrás de unos muebles con ropas viejas… esperando a que la bestia que entraría se hiciera ver…

Escuché gruñidos… finalmente, la bestia entró

-Grrr, alguien estuvo aquí… alguien… vivo- decía la criatura, quien era una mujer de pelo corto y castaño, ojos rojos y mirada amenazadora… esperé a que se fuera… daba mucho miedo – Grrr, maldición…- y se fue.

Salí de mi escondite y me dirigí al montacargas -`` ¿¡Qué!? ¿Sin energía?´´- pensé, al parecer alguien apagó los controles de la luz, miré la hora, solo había pasado media hora así que tenía las dos horas para desactivar la bomba e irme al carajo… pero no iba a ser fácil, primero debía ir por los controles de la electricidad…

Salí del cuarto de lavandería y me encaminé a uno de seguridad que se encontraba visible al final del pasillo, pero con el monstruo que acababa de venir, me hacía la impresión de que me iba a hacer algo, no precisamente pervertido… pero algo me sí me iba a doler.

Entré al cuarto de seguridad, y allí estaba, el bendito interruptor para activar otra vez los aparatos del cuarto de lavandería. Oprimí el botón correspondiente. Y cuando me dispuse a salir corriendo de regreso a la lavandería

-Hola… Intruso san- la chica de cabello castaño se apareció con una palanca y con velocidad cerré la puerta, evitando un golpe que impactó contra la puerta. Abollándola -¡Putita rosada, sal de ahí mierda… odio la gente como tú!- decía la mujer golpeando con la palanca la puerta abollándola aún más, pero ¿Dónde me escondo…? Me dije antes de ver otra rejilla que me salvaría la vida, la abrí y entré, quedándome en mi sitio, viendo como la puerta de hierro era tumbada por una salvaje mujer

-¡Perra, te escapaste!- dijo –Rin y Len te debieron haber ayudado, ¡Esos gemelos de mierda me las van a pagar!- decía la mujer, pero yo seguí mi camino…

Tac

¿El ducto estaba siendo golpeado?

Tac

Al parecer esa mujer estaba golpeando con la palanca el ducto, gateé con mucha rapidez evitando que los golpes me llegaran a mí.

Por suerte, llegue a un lugar a salvo, donde los golpes habían cesado, pude ver que era la lavandería, yuju! Me bajé feliz, ahora que el montacargas funcionaba, me subí a él y partí abajo, donde los gemelos me dijeron. Bajé al sótano y probé en los tres ascensores que había a la vista si la llave servía. No pasó nada.

-¡Tú, perra!- dijo una voz conocida y masculina -¡Creímos que teníamos un trato contigo!- dijeron los Kagamine, al parecer más lastimados, como si alguien les hubiese pegado con una…

-Por tu culpa, Mei chan nos golpeó… ¡Y como no cumpliste, te vamos a matar!- dijo Rin, sacando un machete. Yo corrí por una puerta que había, por suerte. Temía quedarme atrapada aquí. Corrí por la izquierda donde continuaba un gran pasillo, los gemelos me perseguían

-¡Oh, no!- me dije con miedo, la salida estaba tapada por una puerta rota, pero divisé una abertura en la pared a la que podía acceder para ir al otro lado, la pasé y seguí corriendo. Los gemelos seguían mi paso. ¿¡No podían simplemente dejarme en paz!?...

Pero lo que se venía a continuación me impactó… el suelo estaba destruido, y la única forma de pasar era saltando… corrí a máxima velocidad posible y di un salto dejando a los gemelos atrás… pero mi suerte no era muy buena y esos dos también lograron pasar…

Pero alto, había un ascensor allí así que decidí probar la llave y se activó, los botones del ascensor se activaron permitiéndome presionar los botones

-¡No, tenemos que atraparla!- dijo Len, pero el ascensor fue más rápido y me llevó más abajo, donde debería ser el verdadero sótano, pues este no tenía mucha pinta de serlo… pero cuando llegué, la puerta no se abría haciéndome bajar de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿Cuántos pisos hay aquí?- dije forcejeando la puerta. Pero por fortuna, se abrió, pero cuando ya me había dejado frente a unas computadoras y la bomba, la desactivé cuando faltaban media hora para que mi fin haya llegado… pero burlé la muerte, uf.

Hasta que sentí un dolor agudo en el cuello. Haciéndome caer desmayada…

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_ ¿Te gustó? ¿¡Entonces qué esperas!? Si le das un review salvarás a Luka, o haré que muera… okno XD. Pero no te olvides de que FanRubius espera un comentario tuyo (ERES ESPECIAL) y comparte con tu amigo y a tu enemigo para que se joda, etcétera… TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y TE DESEA, BUENAS NOCHES._**


	4. El conocimiento más perturbador

Mis ojos empezaron a abrirse; estaba mareada… mis piernas no las sentía… y mis manos estaba igual, pero lo que pude ver con mi vaga visión… fue una gran pantalla; escuché que alguien se me acercaba… espero que no sea esa tal Mei chan

-Hija mía,… Lamento haberte tenido que hacerte eso…- me dijo Kaito, sosteniendo una jeringa en la mano –Pero no tenía opción… el Amo me pidió que te detuviera; si fuese por mí te hubiera dejado explorar un poco la intimidad de la empresa Crypton;… pero el Amo me dijo que tenía algo mejor para ti- me dijo Kaito y se dirigió a la pantalla, donde había una computadora. Tecleó algunos códigos, pues pude verlo a través de la pantalla.

Finalmente, lo que el peli azul quería mostrarme apareció

``-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kei. Soy el ilustrador de los Vocaloids principales de este programa y quiero decirles algo que a muchos podrá perturbar- decía un chico morocho, quien mantenía una aterradora sonrisa –Voy a enseñarles el verdadero secreto del programa ``Vocaloid Nuclear Weapons 2.0´´;… empecemos- el chico sacó unos planos que mostraban los diseños de un robot –Lo que veis aquí son los planos de la versión Hatsune Miku 2.1.14, esta versión es el primer diseño. Tiene la capacidad de volar un helicóptero de guerra; no es de mucho peligro pero hay que usarla con cuidado- el chico guardó el plano y fue sacando… y sacando… y sacando planos… explicando cada detalle con precisión y los peligros que las versiones podrían presentar... de todos los Vocaloids… cantantes robóticos y herméticamente cubiertos de toxinas súper poderosas… hasta que llegó a uno que en verdad, en verdad conocí… - Esta es la última versión, no habrá modelo de Vocaloid más sofisticado y armado que el Hatsune Miku 781, pues es un modelo de espionaje de alta gama… tiene la capacidad de volar cualquier cosa que se le venga encima, vencerla sería una hazaña única… en otras palabras, sabe localizar enemigos y ``acosarlos´´ hasta conseguir información suficiente sobre ella, lo llaman el ``Chatroulette: Stalker in the Network´´, ¿Por qué Chatroulette?, pues la vista de Miku está solo ambientada a una parecida a la de la página web, a lo que se llamaría el robot ``Chatroulette: Acosadora en la red´´ , en otras palabras… SI ERES SU ENEMIGO… MUERES-´´

La pantalla se apagó, al parecer ese era el fin del video, me levanté del suelo; ya tenía seguridad en los brazos y piernas. Kaito se me acercó y me dijo

- Es todo lo que te puedo decir;… el Amo no me dio más mensajes para ti… solo que tuvieras más cuidado con Miku Hatsune 781, como habrás visto… Solo puedes huir de ella…- Agarré a Shion y comencé a sacudirlo, mientras unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos

- ¿¡No hay otra manera!? Tengo que acabar con ese monstruo a como dé lugar… y usted con esa cháchara bíblica, del Amo esto… el Amo lo otro. ¿No puede ayudarme como el Buen Samaritano que debe ser?- le rogué, en verdad no quería morir

- Bueno…- lo oí decir- Hay una forma… Ve a la sala de control de los pisos superiores, entras a un cuarto de seguridad, allí hay un sistema de electricidad, apaga el que dice ``Life Container´´ allí desactivarás los controles superiores de todos los modelos de Hatsune Miku. Luego, regresa aquí y te daré la llave de salida- dijo dándome una sonrisa, al fin… algo que no suele ni muy bíblico ni muy estúpido. Me encaminé de regreso al ascensor y subí a los pisos superiores.

Al llegar allí, busqué la puerta que daba al cuarto de seguridad. La encontré, estaba al final del pasillo. Corrí rápido hasta allí, cerré la puerta colocando objetos para bloquearla de cualquier intruso (como Miku Hatsune), y proseguí a buscar los controles

-¡Aquí están!- me dije con felicidad, busqué el botón que debería decir ``Life Container´´, al encontrarlo lo oprimí y… sentí otra vez esos pasos y gruñidos… pero esta vez venían en conjunto… me apuré en buscar escondite

-¿Dónde…?- me dije antes de ver un casillero, me oculté en él y me puse a ver por algunas aberturas que me permitieron presenciar la salvaje escena. La puerta estaba siendo forzada, empujando lo que había acomodado para bloquear la entrada. Y finalmente, la puerta fue despedida de su posición, cayendo violentamente cerca de donde estaban los controles

-Snif… Snif, huelo carne… debe estar esa putita rosada cerca de nosotros…- dijo Mei chan, ¿Qué tiene con decirme así?

-A lo mejor se fue, esa perra es muy rápida…- dijo Rin entre cruzando los brazos

-Oh… ¡No están buscando bien, pesados de mierda, vamos al piso de abajo!- dijo Mei chan, asustando a los gemelos. Cuando oí que bajaban por las escaleras, salí del casillero y regresé al ascensor. Bajé de regreso a donde estaba Kaito y cuando llegué, no estaba

-¿Kaito? ¿Ya te fuiste?- grité

-Hola otra vez, putita rosada- me dijo desde atrás, agarrándome de los brazos y lanzándome al suelo muy lejos, golpeando todo mi cuerpo -¿Te gusta reírte de mí? Pues espero que puedas con la mandíbula rota- levantó la mano con la palanca. Pero fue cortada por lo que parecía una cierra.

Esparciendo su sangre en el suelo -¿Qué demonios…?- dijo la castaña antes de que su cabeza fuese cortada

-Nadie lastima… a Megurine san, ¿Oíste, zorra?- Ahora sí que estoy más asustada, pues después de ver ese documental del diseñador de los Vocaloids, Miku podía matarme… a menos que ella muriera primero por la desactivación de sus sistemas del ``Life Container´´…

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius)_**

**_ Aquí llegó por fin el capítulo 4 de este fic, espero que te haya gustado Y SI TE GUSTÓ ¿QUÉ ESPERAS? HAZMELO SABER EN UN REVIEW tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me dan más inspiración para continuar. Espero haberte asustado también. TE HA HABLADO FANRUBIUS Y TE DESEA, BUENAS NOCHES :3_**


	5. La verdad debe salir a la luz

-M-Miku chan…- le dije con temor

-¿Por qué tiemblas Luka chan?... ¿Viste un fantasma?- me dijo con una sonrisa infantil, su mano estaba cubierta de sangre de la Vocaloid que había asesinado frente a mí; yo le dije que no con la cabeza… no planeaba hablar, temía que viniera a lastimarme… pero justo cuando creí que algo raro pasaría… Hatsune Miku empezó a temblar y sus ojos se tornaron a un negro espeluznante y acto seguido, cayó al suelo…

-Mesías, ven rápido… tu misión ya está casi completada… sube aquí tengo algo que debes ver…- dijo Kaito con la linterna encendida apuntando la barbilla, ¿Era verdad? ¿Ya casi me podía ir? ¡Qué bien! Subí por unas escaleras de emergencia, que me conducía a una cabina de computación y había otra puerta.

Entré por allí y por fin me encontré con el santurrón de Kaito

-Ya casi estás cerca de liberar a todos de esta prisión corrupta, sígueme- dijo Kaito y empezó a correr. Lo seguí con felicidad, al fin ya estaba cerca de salir de aquí.

Me condujo hasta un laboratorio y me entregó una caja

-Lo que debes hacer ahora es despertar al cuerpo viviente de Hatsune Miku, quien yace dormida en el laboratorio detrás de esta puerta- dijo Kaito y se fue corriendo otra vez, lejos de donde estaba ¿Tanto le gustaba correr? En fin; entré al laboratorio… pero lo que vi me perturbó…

Los cuerpos de personas reales, cada una estaba en capsulas desnudas aunque con ropa interior protegiendo las intimidades de cada uno… habían chicos y chicas; cada uno con unos cables en la cabeza, manos y piernas… sus capsulas parecían estar llenas de agua oxigenada o algo así, lo que sea que suene científico.

En fin; caminé por todo el cuarto de laboratorio, viendo los cuerpos de las personas que sirvieron como modelos de los Vocaloids; pero el que me perturbó fue… ver la capsula de Kaito, todo el vidrio roto… el líquido en su interior por todo el suelo y los cables chispeaban

-Entonces… él es humano… ¿Pero cómo… lo logró?- me dije hasta que oí la voz de Shion en la puerta

-No te detengas; no puedes estar aquí por mucho tiempo… el Amo ha vuelto a despertar y viene por ti… solo tienes una oportunidad, abre la caja y usa su contenido de manera apropiada… pero solo ábrela cuando el momento lo requiera- dijo Kaito –Entra a la habitación de allí, y encuentra la verdad detrás de todos nosotros…- el peli azul se fue, otra vez. Dejándome sola, y asustada…

Entré como indicaba a echar una mirada rápida a la habitación de la que hablaba…

-¿¡Miku!?- allí estaba, la verdadera peliacua que si bien se veía menos aterradora que su Vocaloid, me dirigí a su capsula y noté que su ``Life Container´´ había sido activado -``Así que si lo desactivo… ella muere´´- pensé, pero me sacó de mis pensamientos una carpeta

``Paciente: Hatsune Miku

Condición civil: Soltera

Punto de vista médica: El paciente Hatsune Miku tiene una evolución más próspera que los demás prisioneros, por lo visto tiene un amplio conocimiento en el manejo de armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y programación de software. Desde punto de vista del doctor Howard Wernicke*, su entrenamiento para la batalla fue especializado en combate y espionaje, por lo que dijo que la usáramos como modelo para el último robot arma del programa ``Vocaloid Nuclear Weapons 2.0´´ dando así el inicio de la era del robot ``Chatroulette: Stalker in the Network´´ con el fin de encontrar a los hijos de los otros soldados que nos dificultó la captura para formar el ejército.

Doctor a cargo de la investigación: John Winchester, Armin Williams y Howard Wernicke. ´´

Terminé de leer el archivo, para darme cuenta que Miku, el robot, estaba siguiéndome por espionaje para capturarme pues soy la única hija de Megurine Matsui, uno de los sobrevivientes de la guerra del Medio Oriente…

- ¿Ya acabaste de leer, Luka chan?- me di vuelta con sorpresa, pues conocía esa voz… esa chillona voz que no inspiraba más que miedo

- ¿Qué… haces aquí?- le dije con inseguridad, pues esta no era la Miku ``normal´´, pues tenía los iris de los ojos rojos, el pecho y toda la zona de la panza estaba chispeando, pues sus cables estaban rotos y visibles

- Ah, vamos… solo quiero… jugar un poco- dijo acercándose a mí y golpeándome con su puño cerrado la cara -¡Trataste de matarme… y ahora yo quiero matarte a ti!- ¡No!, esto no olía nada bien… me arrastró con toda su fuerza lejos del cuarto de laboratorio, hasta que me di cuenta de algo más importante… ¡Me dejé la caja en la mesa junto a los archivos de la verdadera Miku!

Por más que me moviera para que me libere… solo aumentaba su fuerza de agarre. Hasta que me subió a una camilla y me ató los brazos y piernas

-Ponte cómoda;… porque será lo último que hagas antes de que te parta en dos- dijo la peliacua y se dirigió a una sierra para cortar madera y empujando de a poco, fui casi llegando hasta mi punto muerto…

Cuando de repente, y de milagro vi un destelló peliacua que empujó a la maquiavélica chica robot, haciéndola caer lejos de mi camilla

-Luka chan- dijo ¿Miku? Y presionó el botón de apagado, liberándome de la camilla – Vamos lejos de aquí- me dijo, ¿Debería creerle?

- Hazle caso, hija mía. Ya liberé al resto, podemos irnos- dijo Kaito, bueno… al parecer esta vez si podía irme, ¡Ya había completado mi misión!, yo asentí y con las demás personas nos fuimos lejos de ese terrible lugar, me acerqué a Kaito y le dijo

- ¿Qué rayos es esto lugar? – dije molesta –Creí que era un manicomio-

- Ah, eso seguramente te lo dijo la Hatsune Miku que te secuestró, en realidad lo parece, pero esta es una empresa Crypton, una base militar

Dedicada a hacer robots así que supongo que Miku lo habrá tomado como un manicomio- dijo con una sonrisa

- Ah, ya veo… ¿Y qué haremos ahora?- dije, al parecer todos me escucharon pues se dieron la vuelta a verme

- Yo… creo que haré música, de donde vengo amamos cantar- dijo un rubio, Len si no me equivoco

- Ah, yo también, la verdad no quería ser soldada… solo que no tuve opción- decía una peli verde, a lo que todos dijeron lo mismo… todos serían músicos

- ¿Qué hay de ti? Digo, conocí a tu robot… así que supongo que también eres prisionera de guerra- le dijo, algo sonrojada, pues esta Miku se veía muy tierna

-Uh,… creo que también me dedicaré a la música; no veo nada que me apasione más que eso- me dijo regalándome una bella sonrisa.

Y a partir de eso… todos cumplieron sus sueños y encontraron un trabajo en Crypton… pero esta vez dirigida por los hijos de los fundadores de Crypton Militar Armery, pero estos chicos tenían buenas intensiones. Pues como nos dijeron, habían vivido bajo el agobio de la vida violenta que llevaron sus padres así que decidieron fundar un sitio que no sea tan cruel.

Creando los nuevos Vocaloids, cantantes que cantan para su público y viven por ellos.

Si me preguntan por mí, también formo parte de la familia de los Vocaloids. Al principio dudé, pero Miku me encontró cantando en el baño y me dijo que entrara al programa para cantar con ella.

Aunque fue a la fuerza, la peliacua me convenció. Pues hacía esos ojos de cachorro, como odio eso. Bueno, más bien lo amo… pero no cuando me convencen así nomás.

En fin; toda esta aventura no fue por nada… pues con Miku empezamos una relación y la verdad cada vez más me sorprende y compramos una casa y un gato, pues éramos famosas así que, unos lujitos no estaban de más.

Un día;… los chicos y yo nos juntamos en la casa blanca del presidente… allí me llevaron hasta la difunta empresa Crypton Militar Armery… entramos allí y todos los mandatarios de todos los estados… supieron la verdad… derribaron la empresa y acabaron con las armas nucleares…

**_FORMANDO UN MUNDO DE PAZ… LIBRE DEL TERROR QUE PROVOCABAN ESTOS SERES… Y SABIENDO LA VERDAD DE TODOS LOS VOCALOIDS DEL MUNDO…_**

** FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Notas de FanRubius) _**

**_ ¡Por fin! El tan esperado final llegó, si te gustó déjale un review y no te olvides de echarle un vistazo a mis otros fics, ES GRATIS. Y prepárate también pues se viene un fic más romántico y menos aterrador que este de NEGITORO. Adiós :3_**


End file.
